The field of view (“FOV”) of an imaging system establishes the extent to which image data is captured at a given time or acquisition event. Imaging systems often have a narrow FOV, such as 1-2 centimeters. A narrow FOV may be addressed by capturing scan data for multiple slices over a longer period of time. For example, the position of the table supporting the subject may be adjusted. Larger, e.g., three-dimensional, images are then constructed from the smaller slices.
Various attempts have been made to extend the FOV of imaging systems. Some techniques are directed to removing distortion. Other techniques involve mirrors that reflect light onto the image plane. Also, extending a FOV may result in exposing objects within the extended FOV to larger amounts of radiation in some modalities of imaging.